hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Netero
Netero '(ネテロ, Netero) is the chairman of the Hunters Association and was also Chairman of the Selection Committee. He is one of the most oldest, and also one of the most powerful characters in the whole Hunter × Hunter. Netero met his unfortunate end while fighting the King of the Chimera ants, Meryem. Netero kills himself self destruction, by activating the "'Rose Bomb" that was inplanted in his body. Netero dies in the explosion and leaving Meryem to the brink of death. Background Much of Netero past is largely unknown, but what is known is that he was trained in the martial arts of Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu. Some years later, Netero at the age of 46 went to trained in the mountains their he showed his gratitude to the marital arts. Every day he would do set of ten thousand punches and prayers. One the first day of his training, it took him over eight hours to complete ten thousand punches, and have completing the set of punches, he would collapse from exhaustion and fall asleep and than wake up to do his next set of punches the other day. This would then become Netero daily routine after completing his punches. Than after two years on the mountain training, he'd realized that he completed his ten thousand punches, and that sun hadn't set. Three years later, Netero now fifty, spent more time praying, has he could do his set of ten thousand in one hour. This development lead him to enlightenment. Neteor than descended from the mountain, and returned to his old dojo and demonstrated his new found abilites in front of everyone. Netero becamed faster than the speed of sound. Eveyone in the dojo were amazed, even the grand master of the dojo was brought to tears, has too was moved by Netero strength and training, offerd to be his stundent. Netero than become the grand master of the dojo. Years later, Netero now in his mid sixties, seeked challengers at his dojo, who camed places far and wide deterimed to defeat Netero. Each Challenger was always defeated, and always bow down to Netero in a sign of respect. Netero some year later would eventually fight Zeno Zoldyck's granfather Maha Zoldyck and presumably won. He would also becamed the chairman of the Hunters Association. Personality Netero very energetic old man, playful, and at times seems absent minded. However he is serious when the situation is need be. He also can have a large ego and is very pridful when it some to his own abilities, has he took offence to Meryem comlpaints, view that an ant should think above himself. Biscuit Krueger even stated that Netero ca be very twisted individual who is known to give people impossible assingments that would take years for one too complete. Netero even should Meryem in how cruel humans can, has he was seen having cruel smile on when actived the Rose Bomb. His goal in life was to find a worthy adversary who was much stronger than him. Appearance Netero apears to be old helpless old man, but he is surparisely fit, and muscular for his age. He has a grey pony tail and very think bread, with very large earlobes that have two ear piercings on both ears. Netero commonly seen wearing a traditional men's kimono, and pair of geta's. ﻿ Combat Netero is incredible strength and stamina for his age, has in his first appearance he makes a 60-foot free-fall jump from the Judging Committee's blimp without a parachute, landing square on his feet without any sign of damage. He also a very powerful hand to hand combat, do to him being a Grand Master of the Shingen-Ryu style of Kung fu. His punches are said to be fast has the speed of sound. Netero also shown to excellent control over his muscles, has he was able to provent himself from die from a massive blood, by flexing his muscle from the infected wounded. Nen Ability Netero is extremely powerful nen user, and was at one point consider to be the most powerful nen user 50 years ago. His nen catagory has never be full revealed, but it is implied that he is a emission user. His nen ability is called 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva which he is ability create a giganticBodhisattva like statue from his nen *'100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva '(百式観音, Hyakushiki Kannon), lit. "Hundred Style of Buddha" Netero's ability, the 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva, which looks like a gigantic statue that looks like Guanyin, a bodhisattva that is associated with compassion as venerated by East Asian Buddhists, usually as a female. By utilizes his nen to make his attacks seem as if they had come from another dimension due to their incredible speed. When activated, Netero conjures a gigantic multi-armed statue of Guanyin using his aura. The arms on the statue strike down upon their targets in conjunction with Netero's own hand motions. *'Hyakushiki Kannon Ichi no te': Netero performs a chopping motion and the statue behind him mimics it, attacking the opponent. This was stated by Zeno to be his most dangerous move. *'Sa-no-te': Netero performs a clapping motion and the statue behind him mimics it, attacking the opponent. *'Hyakushiki Kannon Kyuu Jyuu Kyuu': Netero's gigantic multi-armed statue of Guanyin hits the opponent multiple times in an instant, inflicting massive damage *'Zero-no-te of Hyakushiki Kannon': This is a last resort ability that can be utilized when netero can't utilize other kannon's ability but really determined to defeat his opponent. The statue will catch the opponent and trap it inside its palms in the fashion of prayer. After that, the statue blasts the opponent usinga light beam of all aura that netero has. Trivia *Netero's nen ability is similar to the 'Stand' power of the ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ''manga series, in which the user conjures and controls a spiritual being as a means of combat. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Examiner